


An Alternate Path

by UmbralStars



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Historical, American Civil War, Better Version Available, Family Drama, Gen, Mentions of Real Historical People, POV Original Character, POV Swiches, Research Galore, trying to be historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralStars/pseuds/UmbralStars
Summary: While America tries to keep his family from falling apart, Confederacy is trying his hardest to break away from a country he helped create.When one decision is reached on a warm night in July, history is altered permanently.





	1. A Change in Plan

Confederate spy Henry T. Harrison stood face to face with with the leaders of the Army of Northern Virginia and calmly said, "General Lee, if I may be frank, it'll be suicide. The Union army have made it to Gettysburg and intrenched themselves into the high ground."

 

As soon as the spy was finished Lee nodded and dismissed him. Harrison left with a curt nod to each of the men in the room. General Longstreet spoke up, "Mister Lee, it would be in best interest to not attack the Union army directly."

 

"But if we don't the offense on the North may be lost forever." Lee retorted.

 

As the two generals went back and forth a third man watched from another corner of the tent. He was unlike the other men in the room, younger-about in his mid-teens, but his hazel eyes suggested he knew more than his visage would give away. He was darker skinned than his counterparts and his grey uniform was ragged with fraying around the edges and various stitches where mends had been made. A pair of old beaten up glasses laid comfortably on the bridge of his nose. This was the Confederacy himself, Ethan Jackson. Ethan stood with his arms crossed listening to the two generals talk until he cleared his throat catching the attention of the two other men, "We could go around General Mede's army."

 

The two Generals went silent, the nation instantly pressed his lips into a thin line, "It could save us heartache if we go around and start attacking cities and supply lines. As much as I hate to suggest it, bringing war to civilians will cause more damage to morale and we can avoid being pushed back by Union offensives." Ethan felt instant relief when Longstreet nodded in agreement, "I agree and believe the late Mister Thomas would as well."

 

Lee shook his head in defiance, "It would be better to attack the army itself." An argument erupted after that with all three men going back and forth for either plan.

 

()()()

 

After nearly a half hour discussion Ethan finally left the tent. General Lee finally capitulated and agreed to not pursue the Yankees to Gettysburg. It was mostly relieving. He was glad though that it was a quiet night with just the talking of the men near the fire and the sounds of the forest. There would be no battle planning tonight or in the morning. Hopefully. Unfortunately, however calming that thought was he could still feel his body shiver. 'How could it be so damn cold in July,' Ethan thought bitterly. He sat down on the grass near the fire and a few of the other soldiers greeted him. Ethan responded best he could, but he couldn't shake the oppressive weight on his chest. Being this far into enemy territory felt like a boulder was being pushed down onto his chest. Ethan removed his hat and ran his fingers through his curly black hair to try and ease his nerves. A hand squeezed his shoulder from behind, "You alright Dixie?"

 

Ethan looked over at his brother South Carolina. The state's freckled face held a small smile, but his green eyes were utterly laced with worry. His auburn hair was raggedy and wet like he just washed it and his Colonel uniform was in a similar state to Ethan's. Despite all the weight and burden Charles had a calming presence. One that reminded him why he was fighting this war. Ethan nodded slowly, "Yeah Charlie I'm...alright, well mostly alright anyway."

 

"Are ya sure Dixie? You look like you was just sent back to Antietam."

 

"It's just," he looked around at the soldiers. There was no reason to rile them up. Ethan pulled Charles closer and lowered his voice to a whisper, "that we're mere miles away from Alfred and the Union army and the Generals and I just decided to go around them. I'm worried General Lee will change his mind or this just gonna backfire."

 

Charles frowned and pressed his lips, "Look Ethan, nothing's gonna backfire. We're gonna win this war and get our independence. I wouldn't have encouraged y'all to follow me if I wasn't sure that we could. Now," he pulled out a deck of cards, "Wanna play some poker?"

 

()()()

 

Alfred chewed on his bottom lip and fiddled with the cuff of his military jacket. It had been a few days since they'd set up camp and there was suspiciously no movement from the rebels. It was odd to say the least, but General Meade hadn't been concerned so the nation felt no need to worry too much...right? Pennsylvania had been concerned enough to take out a scouting party, but then again he had said it was just a precaution so Alfred shouldn't worry right?

 

The nation rubbed the bridge of his nose in utter frustration. He hated this. He hated this war with every fiber of his being. Just as he started to grit his teeth in frustration a cool voice cut through his thoughts, "Careful, if you keep on like that, you're gonna bust a vein."

 

Alfred dropped his shoulders when he heard Massachusetts over to his left. The small state held an unreadable expression that shifted ever so slightly into a smile when when Alfred finally looked over at him. Massachusetts crossed his arms, "I don't know what I did to deserve such a glare."

 

Alfred sighed and shook his head, "Sorry Will...I'm just-" He motioned with fervor to explain his anger.

"Stressed? You aren't the only one," Massachusetts looked over back toward camp, "I hope Pennsylvania gets back soon."

Alfred nodded in agreement, "Well we can only-"

"Alfred! Micheal!" Pennsylvania came running over obviously flustered.

Alfred quickly put on a more serious expression upon hearing the urgency in Pennsylvania's voice, "Penn? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Pennsylvania shook their head, "I'm fine, Alfred."

Massachusetts joined them with a stoic expression presented on his face, "Did you find anything, Pennsylvania?"

Pennsylvania frowned deeply. 'That's not a good sign.' Alfred thought before saying, "Penn, what did you find?"

Alfred tried to keep his voice level, but he could just tell it wasn't good. Pennsylvania took a deep breath, "Alright Alfred, Mass we shouldn't panic just yet, but the position of the Rebels has changed and while we were sweeping north we saw damaged railroad tracks and farms that looked like they were raided and- " Pennsylvania stopped cold when he saw panicked looks on Alfred and Massachusetts' faces.

Alfred could only stare at the ground. That's why he had been panicky. That's why he'd been having small pricks of pain for the past few days. How could he not have noticed? Alfred heard Massachusetts let a string of curses fall from his mouth. Any other day Pennsylvania would've told him off for that, but in this situation he let it slide. Alfred spoke next, "Pennsylvania I don't want to ask this because I probably know the answer, but where are they going?"

Pennsylvania diverted his eyes clearly not liking the answer, "Where else would they be going besides D.C.?"

It wasn't a question. They had all known before it ever came out of Pennsylvania's mouth.


	2. The Battle of New Windsor

After relating the news to General Meade he began the preparations to reroute and had attempted to contact President Lincoln; however the telegraph lines had been cut making that impossible. 'Oh course they had been cut.' Alfred thought bitterly. There had been short spikes of pain running around his body all day and with Ethan somewhere, God knows where, on his way to D.C, his mind was racing. They had thought Gettysburg was a perfect location. It was a crossroads town so the Rebels should have come that way, but they didn't. They were wrong and on the verge of having the capital captured. "We should've known..." Pennsylvania said after saddling his horse.

"We both should've," Alfred said, staring sympathetically at Pennsylvania.

"But they were moving through my state. If anyone knew they were moving, it should've been me!"

Massachusetts suddenly whipped around and snapped at Pennsylvania, "William! We're still somewhat human, we can't sense everything!"

Alfred frowned, "Mass'..."

Pennsylvania turned silent after being told off. Alfred placed a hand sympathetically on Pennsylvania's shoulder. He looked like he'd been run ragged. Which was probably true since Alfred was sure he hadn't slept in a few days. It wasn't like nations needed sleep; however, Alfred couldn't help but worry for him. Alfred turned his head when a Private ran up, saluting the three representatives when he had reached them. "Mister Alfred, sir!" The Private spoke crisp and clear to make sure he was heard, "General Meade has ordered the move, sir!"

Alfred nodded, adopting his commanding officer persona before responded. "Thank you for telling me. As you were."

The Private nodded before walking back off to camp. Alfred took a deep breath before adopting a serious expression and turning to his brothers, "Alright! We can't keep moping and feeling sorry that we missed this detail. If anything, we need to steel ourselves and go save D.C.!"

Massachusetts let out a dry laugh, "Since when were you the one to give rousing speeches?"

Alfred smirked and pulled out his prideful look, "Since now!" Alfred was pleased that he was able to rouse a laugh out of his glum comrades. He held out his hand with a determined expression, "So, are you two with me?"

Pennsylvania shook his head while a smile danced on his lips, "Why wouldn't we be?"

 

()()()

  
It had been at least a week. The army had been basically run ragged as they made it as quickly as they could to D.C. Normally Alfred would've called for a stop; however, for right now they couldn't afford to stop. Thankfully, it seemed like the soldiers understood how urgent this move was as he had not heard much complaining about the speed they were moving. He did; however, notice the fearful look on most of younger soldiers faces and the grim one on even the older and wiser veteran's faces was not lost on the young soldiers or representatives. Alfred looked over when Massachusetts rode over next to him and slowed to keep a steady pace beside Alfred. "How much further?"

"A few more miles at most. Let's hope we made it to D.C before South and the rebels did," Alfred responded.

"Well, if the rebels did make it there before us we'll just have to give them an ass whooping and send them back south!" Massachusetts' boasting was welcome and pulled a laugh from Alfred.

"Hell yeah we will!"

There was a serene moment before Massachusetts spoke up again, "So have you sent any word to President Lincoln?"

Alfred shook his his sadly, "No. Any transmission we sent through is always cut off before it reaches Washington. We thought of sending a messenger but, with no idea where the rebel forces are located, it would be really risky."

He heard cursing from under the states' breath, "We're going in completely blind, aren't we?"

"When haven't we?"

"This is different Al! D.C's on the line! The war's on the line! If the rebs win this offensive it's more than likely Britain's going to go from neutral to belligerent real quickly!"

Alfred bit his lip, "I-I know that. All I'm saying is that we should go in with a brave face and do this somewhat calmly. Remember our temperament can affect our people's and our people's can affect ours. If we start freaking out this will end in a huge mess."

Massachusetts laughed a bit, "And I'm supposed to be the older brother..."

Alfred was about to say something more when Pennsylvania finally joined them. He pointed up ahead to where a familiar city was coming into view, "Washington right up ahead."

Massachusetts rolled his eyes, "Thanks Penn, we didn't notice."

Pennsylvania glared before turning his attention to Alfred, "Is it bad? I don't see the rebels anywhere?"

Alfred shook his head, "Let's just assume that means we beat them he-", a gunshot whizzed just past his head.

Then another gunshot, then another, then another. He heard one of the soldiers shout 'Ambush!' but it wasn't until he heard Pennsylvania's panicked voice that Alfred was brought back to reality. There were rebels, too many rebels. Alfred grabbed his reigns and began shouting orders to the soldiers in the immediate vicinity. They had to get control of this situation and fast. Unfortunately for the Union army, the battle had only further divulged into chaos as time went on. Gunshots and artillery fire rang out without end, screams of the wounded filled the air, dust and earth were kicked up, clouding the area from the sun itself. Somewhere in the chaos, Alfred had lost his horse and was now fighting on foot.

General Meade had called another small retreat to see if there was any way to break through the enemy line, but nothing was working no matter how many times they tried. A sickening thought filled Alfred's head. They couldn't win this. His army was exhausted in mind and in body and at this point being routed. Still they couldn't let D.C be left unprotected, but if they didn't retreat, the army could very well be annihilated. Frustrated, Alfred fired another shot torward the rebel lines. Then through the dust cloud he spotted a familiar silhouette. Ethan. He gritted his teeth and was just about load another shot when Pennsylvania's voice cut through the chaos, "Alfred! General Meade called the retreat. We have to go now or we'll be routed!"

Reluctantly, Alfred turned his attention away from Ethan and grabbed Pennsylvania's hand to get up on his horse. Officers around him were calling the retreat for the final time as soldiers turned and ran either on foot or horse. Around them musket shot and artillary fire was still coming from the rebel side. Alfred looked back only to see Ethan sheathing his saber on his own horse. The rebels may have won this battle, they may be able to capture the capital, but they will not win this war. Alfred was determined to see that through.


	3. Alliances

_Tap. Tap. Tap_. Arthur continued to tap his foot as he read the newspaper that had been laid in front of him.

**"Southern Rebels Siege US Capital"**

**After the Union retreat at a battle outside of Washington D.C**  
**Southern rebels siege and take the capital of the**  
**United States of America.**

Arthur's eyes drifted from the newspaper towards the young man who laid it in front of him. "Is this true?" Arthur said as his folded his hands under his chin.

"Yes, sir. Prime Minister Lord Palmerston told me to give it to you," the young man answered quickly.

Arthur nods, "Summon him for me, will you?"

The man bowed his head and quickly walked away to do as the nation asked. Arthur's eyes drifted back to the newspaper. Gently, he picked it up and read over the title once again. The situation in America was more serious than he had thought. Admittedly, he'd been concerned with issues closer to home and had only been keeping a small eye on what was happening overseas; however, now that seemed to have been a mistake. The nation had been around long enough to know when a power shift was occurring, so now the situation in America was going to take the forefront. "England, sir. You wished to see me?"

Arthur looked up at the sound of the Prime Minister's voice, startled, as he did not hear him enter. "Yes," Arthur gestured for the Prime Minister to sit, "I believe we must discuss the situation in North America. Judging by how you sent this newspaper, you wish to discuss it as well."

Lord Palmerston nodded his head, "Yes, I believe it is of great importance we bring this issue back to the forefront. Because of the recent victory, I believe it is imperative we consider intervening on the Confederate's behalf."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "What about the matter in Greece? The issues concerning Russia?"

"Those have become tied in this matter as well, especially when it comes to Russia. The Russian Tsar has declared that his country is with the United States on this matter. Military intervention is very likely on the Russians part especially now that the United States is fighting an uphill battle. Sir England, you know that we cannot allow the Russians to do this unchecked."

"Yes I do agree with you Lord Palmerston; however, do you believe that Confederate victory is imminent enough to risk another war with Russia?"

"I believe that it would be in the best interest of the United Kingdom that we intervene on the Confederate's behalf. When we win we will have the ability to end slavery and the slave trade in the confederacy, an ally in North America, easy access to Confederate raw materials, and most importantly a divided, weakened America. You must remember if the United States stays as powerful in North America as it is right now they could very well threaten our hold on Canada."

Arthur mused this thought, "Call the Parliment to order. We must determine the best course of action."

 

()()()

 

Ethan kept his eyes raised skyward towards the unfinished dome of the Capitol Building. His army had made it into Washington D.C without much trouble and now he had control over Maryland and Fort Washington, but it wasn't going to be enough. President Lincoln and Congress had evacuated the city during the siege and were now outside his reach. On the bright side the siege at Vicksburg had ended making the eastern front less vulnerable. If Alfred was calling back his armies Ethan would have to do the same. A small smile appeared on his lips. For now though he could revel in this victory. "Ethan," a voice came over from his left.

Ethan turned and smiled as D.C came walking toward him, "It really is an amazing dome. Shame construction had to stop on it. When the war is over, we should finish it."

D.C nodded, "O-Of course."

Ethan noticed how D.C's dark hands were gripping the cuff of his coat sleeve, "You don't need to be nervous around me Benjamin, we know each other."

"I know, but I am in a strange position. Legally I am still the capital of the United States but I have been captured by the rebellious South."

"And I am still legally in the United States."

D.C pursed his lips in annoyance, "I have many questions I want to ask you and the States, and undoubtedly I will ask them, but I was told by a messenger to give this to you," D.C pulled out a yellow envelope.

Ethan took the envelope and opened it pulling out a letter on the inside.

**Dear Ethan W. Jackson  
CSA,**

**I am sending this letter ahead of the official declaration that should be announced soon, it may even reach your ears before this letter arrives. My Parliment has decided to recognize the Confederate States of America as a seperate entity to the belligerent United States of America and will be declaring war on the US in favor of the Confederacy. I will be meeting you in a few weeks with my generals for an offensive against the United States.**

**Best Regards ,  
** Arthur Kirkland  
United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland

Ethan folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope with an unsteady breath. D.C looked Ethan over, "Are you alright, Ethan?"

Ethan nodded quickly, "I couldn't be any better Ben. If you'll excuse me I must go speak with President Davis and General Lee immediately," Ethan turned and left D.C standing in front of the Capitol Building to head for the White House.

 

()()()

 

Ethan smoothed down the breast of his uniform once again. He was currently standing in front of the mirror in his room in the White House making sure he looked at least somewhat presentable. General Lee had been kind enough to have a new uniform brought up for the nation, so he couldn't disappoint. When Ethan fixed his glasses for the hundredth time Charles closed his book and roughly slammed it on the table. Ethan jumped and was about to tell Charles off until he saw the 'are-you-serious' look on the state's face. "Ethan," Charles began with upmost seriousness, "We're gonna be meeting with England. Not his Queen."

Ethan looked down, feeling somewhat embarrassed, "I know, but it's still England. He's coming all this way, with an army no less, to be our ally. I feel like I should at least look civilized."

Charles gave an exasperated sigh, "Remind me when we get home to bring you out to Appalachia again."

Ethan smiled playfully, "What, so me an' Hickory can best you at racing again?"

"No, so I can pull the stick that been implanted in your ass out!"

Ethan couldn't help but burst out laughing, "Oh such vulgar language Charles!" he said in a feigned aristocratic voice.

Charles placed a hand flat on Ethan's chest, "Oh you love me and you know it."

Ethan's laughing fit finally subsided, but a content smile stayed on his lips, "Of course I do. Now we should go find the meeting room before England does."

After quickly leaving the room Ethan and Charles walked side by side through the halls. Much of the staff avoided the soldiers and two representatives as they passed and Ethan only gave small nods to those he recognized or those who recognized him. Through the windows Ethan could see his soldiers mingling with the arriving British troops while some of the British officers were teaching soldiers how to use the new weapons. There was a feeling of hope within Ethan and a realization that this was actually happening, but first he needed to see England before it really came into reality.

Regardless his steps began to slow when he saw the conference doors come into view. Charles didn't hesitate to grab Ethan's hand making him go forward. Charles' unspoken words were right, he couldn't back out now. Arriving at the door Ethan quietly opened it revealing a figure cloaked in red standing idly by a bookcase. He turned when the door opened with a small, trustworthy smile, "Ah Confederacy, South Carolina it's nice to see you again."

England's words made Ethan's chest swell with a feeling of infinite happiness and gratitude, "Fa—England," Ethan masterfully caught his words, "You're really here. I don't know what to say... Thank you!"

Charles smirked and laid a hand casually on his hip, "Hey look England you got Ethan at a loss for words. Well I don't blame him. Last time you were here you burned it to the ground; now, you're gonna be our ally. I'm getting all choked up!"

England rolled his eyes, "As snarky as ever Charles. Now we have many things to discuss especially concerning our next move."

Ethan straightened up as the topic shifted, "Of course."

Ethan moved past Charles and England over toward the large mahogany desk at the back of the room. Carefully he pulled out a map from the satchel of his bag and laid it across the desk pulling out a pen he quickly marked the general locations of blockade ships althrough out his waters, "Now I believe we should begin with the blockade. It's of upmost importance that we take down it as soon as possible."

Charles walked over to Ethan's side, "I agree. We've barely been able to send goods out for months now. Not a lot of people know this, but we're running out of basic supplies to keep our people alive much less keep funding this war much longer. Blockade runners are all we got and even then most of them don't make it."

England listened patiently as the two Confederates showed him the general positions of the blockade ships, "Alright, are you sure the blockade covers this much?"

Charles took the pen from Ethan and placed vertical lines throughout the blockade diagram, "These are areas recently cleared or so I've heard from the other states. It seems Union is bringing a lot of his ships back towards us. He knows you brought your navy, so if anything he wants to fight it out or is trying to save some of his ships."

"I would say both options are likely," England's attention was stuck firmly on the map, "However Alfred will not win either way. We brought the ships we were building for you designed to destroy this blockade. Now anything else of immediate import?"

Ethan turned everyone's attention to eastern side of the map, "The Mississippi River..."

 

()()()

 

**"UNITED KINGDOM RECOGNIZES SOUTHERN  
RESISTANCE, DECLARES WAR  
ON UNITED STATES"**

Alfred glared holes into that newspaper. At this point Alfred was sure the holes would be going through the table from how long he'd been glaring. Everything he had done to try and keep things contained and make sure no one intervened had been for nothing. He had a fleeting thought to just throw the offending piece of paper in the fireplace, but that wouldn't fix anything. Instead he opted for standing up and walking over to the window.

The building his government was currently stationed, overlooked the New York Harbor and Alfred could see large ships docking in the waters below. Soldiers with officers in tow were walking off the battle ships toward the building Alfred was in; however, there was one that stood like a bear compared to the others. He was a man Alfred knew well. He disappeared into the building as Alfred's eyes shifted toward the skyline. A heavy knock resounded on the door, "Come in," Alfred heard the door open at his words and a pair of boots walked calmly into the room.

Alfred turned to face the person who joined him. He wore a regal imperial military coat and his cool purple eyes lit up as a smile danced at his lips. "*Рад тебя видеть, Альфред." Ivan said gently.

A smile grew on Alfred's lips, "Nice to see you too, Ivan."

After closing the door behind him Ivan walked forward and gave Alfred a quick embrace in greeting before stepping back and looking him over, "Well Alfred I could say you're definitely worse for ware. Have you slept?"

Alfred's shoulders drooped, "No. Because I don't need to, I haven't since D.C was captured."

Ivan's frown was one of utter disappointment and a kind of sympathy, "Alfred you need to sleep. You're in the middle of a war and before you give me the whole 'nations don't need to sleep' spiel I know that, but you need to sleep."

Alfred looked up defiantly at Ivan. His scolding kind of reminded him of Ethan after he found Alfred asleep at his desk after pulling an all nighter, "Thanks for the concern Ivan, but I can do that later after everything is over."

Ivan shook his head knowing he wouldn't get through to Alfred, "Fine. I would think you heard this from other states as well. So instead we will talk about something else," Ivan went over to the table and picked up the newspaper article, "We should address this. I obviously didn't come over here to decline your offer for allyship so how are we going to deal with this threat?"

Triedness creeped back into Alfred's joints as he stepped beside his Russian friend, "Fight them back, try to keep the blockade going as long as possible. In all honesty, Ivan I didn't think anyone would be allies with me after England sided with South, so forgive me for not thinking this far ahead."

Ivan placed the newspaper back on the table before pulling Alfred to sit down, "Listen Alfred while it is true the majority of Europe probably wants your head on stick, I don't. That's why my Tsar sided with you, that's why I personally came here, you're my ally and friend and I will fight with you until this war is over."

Alfred's breath was unsteady and he could feel his eyes watering a bit. He remembered how when he was a colony Alfred had admired Ivan and then later when Ivan helped him in the Revolution by refusing to help England and mediated things in Europe so everything on Alfred's end wouldn't go horribly awry. Alfred blinked a few times and took a deep breath to steady himself, "Thank you. I needed that. Ok. I'm fine now."

"I hoped so," Ivan cleared his throat and rubbed Alfred's shoulder, "Let's go meet with our generals and figure out how to win this war."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Рад тебя видеть, Альфред - Nice to see you, Alfred.


	4. Reunion

It was early August. There had been some intensive movement on the joint British-Confederate units with capture of various Union cities in order to surround the impromptu Union capital in New York and the French military arriving in late July to attack what was left of the Eastern Front had lead to July being an eventful month. On the side of the Union; however, the Russians arrival had caused a major set back stalling any other movement. Although, in spite the minor set backs the Confederate's morale was high. Currently the army was deployed to meet with the British forces at Chicago to disrupt a major train depot and liberate a large prison camp.

It was deathly quiet as the army moved within the Illinois border with the only noise coming from the army itself. The marching soldiers chatted amongst themselves as the march continued on. "Hope my brother's here. He was captured in battle back at Chancellorsville", a young Confederate said to his British companion.

"It would be best to pray," The British soldier responded, "But remember this is war, anything could happen." the Confederate soldier seemed to ponder this before turning his head toward Ethan, "What 'bout you sir?"

Ethan turned his head down toward the soldier from his horse. He recognized the young man as James, a son of a Senator who'd been something of a family friend for a number of years. "What about me James?" he asked, with neutral tone.

"Is any of yer family in the Prison, Mr. Confederacy?" James asked inquisitively.

"It would definitely be a smart idea keeping a representative in a prison camp, but as far as I know none of my family have gone missing," he really thought to himself is any of his states had gone missing; fortunately, nothing came to mind.

"What 'bout any of yer family from up north?"

Ethan did a small groan in discomfort, "I would much rather not see them."

It was completely true. As confident as he was feeling after these last few weeks of victory after victory he didn't know if he was ready to see any of the Union states and especially Alfred. He'd seen him at the battle near D.C and a few times after that, but they hadn't spoken in months ever since that time he'd been injured after Antietam so speaking with him now would be—he was shook out of his thoughts as beneath him his horse, Hickory, shook her head roughly feeling her rider's discomfort. Ethan softly patted her neck with a gloved hand to calm the mare. Beside him James seemed a tiny bit embarrassed, "Sorry fer askin', Mr. Confederacy."

Ethan gave the young soldier a small smile, "It's quite alright James."

Time passed slowly as the army made its way north. Besides the conversations going on between the soldiers there was a strange quietness that grew even more oppressive as not even the cicadas made any sort of noise. It wouldn't have been so bad if not for the fact they were in enemy territory. As soon as Ethan thought to speak to Charles about the silence, a sharp sound cut through it nstead. Smoke poured above the trees betraying the cloudless sky with various plumes of black. There was a moment of confusion then realization. That explosion resounded from the direction of the British coalition. The next moment a British scout hastily spoke to General Lee before he nodded and called his officers. There were quick orders given to divide the army in two in an attempt to surround the enemy into submission, and just before Ethan rode off with his men, General Lee caught him, "Confederacy, I need you to scout the rear and find out exactly what is going on down there."

"Yes sir."

"Also," General Lee placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder, "Be careful if you find yourself behind enemy lines."

Ethan could only do so much, "I'll try my best sir," he then turned Hickory and with a kick galloped off to join his comrades on the battlefield.

By the time the nation arrived, the battlefield looked like a field from hell. Dead and wounded lay still or in agony, cannon dust filled the air at a suffocating degree, and the loud explosions from the artillery would make even the deaf flinch. He maneuvered Hickory around the death throes in an attempt to move toward the rear flank. Information would be critical to winning a battle so unexpected. Luckily enough though, after so many years of practice making quick work of scouting was easily done. Even dodging around the shots and artillery fire was done easily enough given his experience and good chance. As Ethan began his trip back a considerably large artillery shell landed close to Ethan's position, causing chucks of earth to be displaced and for more casualties to be written.

Out of frustration and fear Ethan raised his rifle and with an expert shot hit an artillery man. Then another. Then another. Then another until the cannon became a canvas for the Yankee's blood. After that canon was taken care of, Ethan knew he had to get back to General Lee at once so wasting precious time here was not worth it. Taking a shot at another poor sap who aimed at him, Ethan pulled on the reigns and pushed Hickory toward the tree coverage in an attempt to make himself less of a target. A quick survey had concluded the Union army was losing ground and frantically trying to get around the lines to make a retreat. An update for General Lee was imperative as this army was better off neutralized than allowed to meet with main forces. Ethan clicked his tongue while moving the reigns toward his General's position when all of sudden he felt a piecing pain in his abdomen. Then he fell. The nation groaned in absolute pain as blood pooled at his fingers. Hickory squealed and snorted frantically as she was frightened that her rider's sudden fall. In that moment a pair of boots ran up toward her and a disgustingly familiar voice spoke, "Easy girl I'm not gonna hurt you."

Alfred spoke in an almost insultingly calm tone while Ethan clutched, at what he assumed to be his kidney or spleen, in pain. No matter how many times he'd been shot it had never gotten any more pleasant. He then smiled bitterly at the thought of it ever getting pleasant. After calming Hickory, Alfred walked forward with his gun still raised. Ethan glared at him in both pain and rage as Alfred stared down at him with an impassive expression. "Heya Rebel," his older brother's tone was mocking at best.

"Bastard," Ethan coughed.

"Nice to see you too little brother."

Using Hickory as a balance, Ethan attempted to push himself up as best he could. Blood pooled at Ethan's fingers with the warm liquid dripping down his clothing staining the grey garment in red. Almost out of instinct Ethan looked over at his dropped rifle, but any plan to retrieve it was quickly dashed when Alfred clicked his gun back into place, "You're not the only one with repeating rifles. Remember you stole those from me."

"So are ya gonna shoot me again?" Ethan spat with as much malice as he could.

Alfred kept his gun trained, "Yeah, maybe. Without a nation it would be hard for your people to win this war. With the main nation captured that'd be a lot of morale lost even with the states as a back up."

"You don' sound that confident."

"Says the guy with a gun to his head."

Ethan glared harshly; however, his gaze averted quickly as a wave of pain and nausea hit him hard. The nation crumpled to his knees and spat blood. His glasses feel off as he hit the dirt, but that was a minor concern to how weak he felt. Alfred lowered his gun in a move that expressed surprise and astonishment, "Ethan?"

Alfred's voice sounded...concerned? No they were at war he could be concerned! Alfred did manage to take one step forward before there was another click and pistol was placed squarely on the back of Alfred's head, "I would get with the rest of your soldiers before I put a bullet through your head."

It was a distinctly feminine voice that spoke with not malice but warning. Ethan gazed upwards and even without his glasses he could make out a distinctly grey uniform. "Virginia?" Alfred asked with a turn of his head.

"Now I know this won't kill you, but it be mighty inconvenient if you go captured, so drop the gun," Alfred slowly placed down the rifle then Virginia quickly kicked it aside out of his immediate reach. If voice could could kill Ethan knew Alfred would be dead, "Now get with the rest of your soldiers."

"Virgi-"

"I said get!"

Alfred had enough sense to leave at that point, quickly running down the hill for his own retreating army. Virginia then dropped to her knees, getting Ethan into a siting position, and placing his glasses squarely on his face. They were covered in dirt and blood, but at least he could see easily again; thus, making it apparent there was something seriously wrong as his vision was warped even with his glasses. However, he could see that Virginia looked much different than from when Ethan had last see her as her faced was hardened and hair cut, but still with a soft expression she only used around her family. She moved Ethan's hand away from his abdomen only briefly as his face contorted in pain. Normally his wounds would've healed almost instantaneously, but by God something was wrong. Virginia shook her head, "You're gonna need to get it stitched. It ain't healing."

Ethan's only response was a grunt of pain. As carefully as she could, Virginia pulled Ethan to his feet while taking Hickory's reigns into her other hand. "I can still walk," Ethan said roughly, bu weakly.

"Bull."

They walked toward an abounded house currently presiding as the field hospital. All around there were nurses or soldiers running about to all the wounded giving them water or moderate medical attention. Most were in the house either waiting for treatment or had just received their care. It wasn't a horror yet, but then again most of the wounded had yet to be collected. Virginia placed Ethan on the porch as carefully she could as to not irritate the wound further. "Hey you. Soldier come here!" her voice dropped lower to disguise herself.

James turned his attention away from the soldier he was helping carry another wounded when she called for him. His eyes widened considerably upon seeing the two representatives, so after finishing his move he strode over worried, "Yes sir?"

"Would you kindly tie up Mr. Jackson's horse and secure me a probe and some forceps?"

"Yes sir," James nodded and took Hickory's reigns before running off.

Virginia crouched down to Ethan's level while keeping her voice low, "What happened Eth?"

"I was scoutin' for Gen'ral Lee behind enemy lines when I....wound up gettin' shot by Alfred," his words were slurred, making his accent even thicker than normal, and every word he spoke was another pang of pain straight to the abdomen. He briefly wondered if this is what it felt like to be human and get shot like this. It was mostly a blessing nation wounds healed as quickly as they did.

Virginia frowned, "I've never heard of a bullet that could do this to a nation," she smiled when James returned with the tools, "Thank you soldier. Now please go help the nurse. I can handle this."

After James saluted and left, she turned and unbuttoned Ethan's military jacket to allow for easier extraction before taking the probe to search for the bullet. Ethan closed his squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip to keep from yelling. After finding the bullet Virginia placed the probe on the floor before ever so carefully removing the bullet. Taking the needle and thread in hand Virginia looked at him sternly, "Don't move."

()()()

Ethan laid as comfortably as he could with his head resting against the railing of the porch. He'd been put on mandatory rest by Virginia to allow more time for his body to recover and possibly heal on its own. It had been plenty of hours since the battles conclusion and the house was now filled with wounded soldiers, with not just Confederate and British but captured Union and Russian soldiers wee also dispersed amongst the house. Some groaned as they were unable to find rest, others slept soundly either due to the chloroform or their bodies giving out, and others were wide awake and speaking quietly amongst themselves. Ethan himself was conversing silently with a few soldiers with lighter wounds when he received a light tap on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?" England asked softly.

"A lot better now. The wound's healing some, but it's still slow and hurts like a bitch."

England laughed, though it seemed to lack mirth, "I wouldn't be surprised after getting hit with that."

"What the devil even was that anyway? Just getting hit with a bullet shouldn't do this to me!" Ethan was frustrated, normally after getting shot he'd be back on his feet quickly, so not being able to do anything was frustrating him beyond belief.

"Virginia showed me the bullet and we retrieved the rifle, so let's just say you weren't hit with a normal bullet, lad. Those things are nation killers," England rolled up his sleeve to show a bandaged cut on his arm, "I gave myself a cut with the bayonet to see if that was right, and as predicted it hasn't healed at all."

Ethan went wide eyed, "That kinda stuff actually exists?! I thought that was just a story you told us a children!"

"That's what I thought too. No one's seen weapons like that since Rome, and all knowledge of how they were made was lost with him and Byzantine. How America got his hands on those is beyond me, " England rolled back down his sleeve and allowed Ethan to digest this information.

"So you're saying that Alfred could kill me, my states, Canada, or you at any time?"

"If my theory that Russia gave him the weapon is correct then he can as well."

Ethan felt utterly sick to his stomach. He could've just gotten lucky this time and Alfred got a bad shot or God could've spared him. Then again Alfred's confused voice came back. Was it possible Alfred didn't know what he had? Although he more than likely did now, so would he use it again? Ethan wondered briefly if this is what it was like to feel human, like he could die at any second, and all this life was ruled by now was Chance.


	5. Hiatus

I regret to inform anyone who likes this story and wants more, that it is going under hiatus until further notice. I'm sure many of you thought it was under hiatus anyway because I haven't updated in a few months, but in truth I've been working on chapter 5 for the past few months; however, it has become increasingly frustrating. One of the reasons is because I want to go back and flesh out the plot details I failed to do before starting this fic, and that fact is wearing on me because my ideas for the chapaters are becoming jumbled and, frankly, a mess. I'm really under this official hiatus just to let those of you who've read this and are waiting for more know what is going on. After I have gone back through the plot details and have finally written, probably, the next few chapters to make up for my long absence this update will be removed and I'll try to go back to a somewhat consistant schedule. Thank you for reading and hopefully understanding I will be back with one or more chapters following this hiatus, so stay tuned.


End file.
